theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard McLean
"Hey, wassup, Mordy and Rigby? You remember how your toilet like used to flush, an' also like how it used to not be on fire? Anyway, phone call for ya! Some angry dude named Benson. Later!" ''- Leonard McLean on"Party Pete" 'Leonard Mclean''' (pronounced Lee - Yo - Nard) is one of the groundskeepers and Finn's long lost brother. He first appears on "He's Got a Machete." Appearance Leonard appears to be a man wearing a red jacket that is on fire. Underneath the jacket he has blue shirt, wears blue jeans, and has white shoes on. He also has shoulder length brown hair. When he returned on the Adventure Time Crossover 2, He looked slightly different. He was olive skinned, had unkempt brown hair and wore a bussinessman suit and looked exacly like Simon Petrikov, who is now the Ice King. Personallity Leonard really takes his job too seriously and tries hard to earn more money to his wallet and is a park worker. He is simillar to Larry Needlemeyer except he keeps the same job over and over until he is fired from his job (which will eventually not happen). Leonard has a crush on Marceline, whom he has attempted to propose to twice. This happens on one episode of the Powerpuff Girls Crossover 2 or the end of The Fall of Ooo. Marceline also has a crush on Leonard as well, but has not been revealed yet. Acording to Death, Leonard is possibly pychotic, although his alter ego and Lich possessed form, Credo Leonard, possessed his body during The Fall of Ooo. Leonard becomes intrested in joining with priests and mages as his army on the Adventure Time Crossover 2, as well as becoming intrested as his religion, And later, he quit his job of being a park worker and becomes a satanist to learn more about becoming the legendary hero of Ooo. Friends Hank They are good friends. Timm He's Leonard's father. Finn Finn found Leonard frozen in ice and they were old time brothers. Young Autobot They are both allies. Grievous Chester He is Leonard's pet. Killer Croc Enemies Duncan He likes picking on Harold and Leonard is always beating up Duncan. Silas He murdered Leonard's parents. Mundus/Death He is both Leonard and Finn's rival. Pops Maellard Leonard hated Pops since "Think Positive." Scarecrow He served Death. Trivia *Leonard has four appearances on crossovers. *He is a vampire and half human. *Leonard has an actual appearance on Regular Show and later appears on Adventure Time: Knapford Edition. Quotes *What aren't you gonna take? *Hey, wassup, Mordy and Rigby? You remember how your toilet like used to flush, an' also like how it used to not be on fire? Anyway, phone call for ya! Some angry dude named Benson. Later! *My name is not pronounced Lenerd, It is pronounced Leonard! *I'LL KILL YOU!! Gallery Please note: If you see a red circle on someone, it means Leonard is seen. I don't care if some of the pics are Simon 180px-Leonard McLean.png|Leonard seen on "Skips Strikes" in the bottom row near Pops. 185px-Bowling_announcer_2.png|Leonard seen on "Skips Strikes." 185px-Leonard_McLean_skips_strikes.png|Leonard seen on "Skips Strikes" when the referee was teleported by Gary. 100px-Leonard_McLean.png|Leonard in "Party Pete," when he is seen with his jacket caught on fire. 185px-Leonard_McLean_Memory2.png|"That's not possible!" 300px-Leonard_McLean_Memory 1.png|A younger Leonard when he was 15. 185px-Leonard_McLean_Memory3.png|Leonard looking at his assignment. 185px-Weekend_at_Benson's_Screen_Leonard McLean 1.png|Leonard seen on the left on "Weekend at Bensons." 185px-Skips_Strikes_Screen_009.png|Leonard seen sitting on a table at the right corner. Trashboat43.jpg|Leonard seen in the line. Trashboat72.jpg|Leonard changing the "The Urge" poster with the new "Trash Boat" poster. 100px-Leonard McLean.png|Adventure Time Crossover Version 180px-Leonard_McLean.jpg|Powerpuff Girls Crossover 1 & 2 Version 145px-Fire_prince_and_water_prince_by_dark_chaos123-d4noqc8.png|Credo Leonard imagesCAP53289.jpg|Adventure Time Crossover 2 Version (I know that's Simon, just wanted him to have a 'satanist look.') simon_doodles_by_kiashone-d5iyoc1.png|Artwork of Leonard McLean simon__s_discovery_by_jackie_lyn-d5jwnko.png|"I've found it..." 500px-KM34.jpg|Kowalski holds a sheet with both Leonard McLean and Joey's names. 1000px-Guest_on_Fire.png|Leonard meets Mordecai and Rigby. Category:Protangists Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:PPG Crossover Category:Males Category:Leonard's Team Category:Characters Possessed by the Lich Category:Adventure Time Crossover Category:McLeans Category:Family Category:Police Officer Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Finn's Team Category:Team of Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Adventure Time